1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates to a protective circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic technology develops, various protective circuits, such as a slow start circuit or an over-current protective circuit, are commonly used in electronic devices.
A low drop-out (LDO) regulator is a conventional voltage regulator, which has a small size and low noise. When the LEO regulator starts and the output voltage rapidly changes, a high inrush current is generated. The inrush current may damage components in the circuit or form a voltage drop in the power supplied to the LDO regulator, which affects other circuits connected to the power.